TWD Truth Or Dare Show!
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Come watch as your favorite characters from The Walking Dead seasons one and two answer your questions and face your dares! Hosted by me! (Do not expect requent uploads)
1. Chapter 1

PeanutFangirl: Hello my peeps! Welcome to my truth or dare show!

*crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: I know I'm not the only human to make a truth or dare show, BUT I FREAKING FELT LIKE IT SO DEAL WITH IT! *puts on a pair of sunglasses* I so funny! Anyway, since I'm a lazy ass, I'm not gonna give full desriptions for each character, so just freaking accept it.

*cricket noise*

PeanutFangirl: No on cares? Good! Now before I bring these fabulous people out, I wanted to make a quick announcement. I will take questions and dares from the reviews, but this episode will just be MY questions and dares, so enjoy my loneliness! Now, let's welcome our characters!

*crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: From season one! Lee, Carley, Lilly, Doug, Larry, Katjaa, Duck, Ben, Christa, and Omid!

*they come out and the crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: And from season two! Clementine, Kenny, Luke, Nick, Sarah, Rebecca, Alvin, Pete, Carlos, Sarita, Bonnie, Mike, and Jane!

*they come out and the crowd goes wild*

PeanutFangirl: I know you basic fangirls are excited, but please keep your pants on! *gets awkward looks from guests* Don't look at me like that! Don't forget, I have complete control over you guys!

*silence*

PeanutFangirl: Good. Now, LET'S GET INTO SOME QUESTIONS, SHALL WE?!

*crowd cheers yes*

PeanutFangirl: Okay *pulls out a sheet of paper* I have them all written out here. Let's start out with...Clementine! Which of the guys here do you find most attractive?

Clementine: If at all?

*PeanutFangirl and crowd starts to laugh*

PeanutFangirl: Yes. Give an a honest answer. *keeps laughing*

Clementine: Luke...I guess...

*Cluke shippers screen with joy*

PeanutFangirl: Ah...the romance! *earns a weird look from Luke* What? Every girl and gay guy found you attractive when they first saw you!

Luke: Ummmm

PeanutFangirl: Well...almost everyone. *everyone stares with interest* I AIN'T SAYIN' ANYTHING! Moving on! This one goes to Luke, Nick, and Pete. Are you guys virgins?

Luke: No.

Nick: No.

Pete: No.

PeanutFangirl: I figured. *creeped out looks* Don't think just because I'm young means I have a perfectly clean mind, dammit! And don't blame me, blame my friends! (especially you, Batman!) Carlos! *rolls up sleeve* what bite is this?

Carlos: *examines* A...dog bite perhaps?

PeanutFangirl: *stares awkwardly* It's a mosquito bite...dumbass. *Carlos glares* And you have a f*cking medical degree!

*crowd laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Doctor my ass. Another one for Carlos! Have you given Sarah "the talk" yet?

Carlos: No, and I don't intend to.

PeanutFangirl: *rolls eyes* You're a horrible doctor and a big pussy, aren't ya!

*crowd gasps*

PeanutFangirl: Oh shut up, you guys ain't peacy keen either! And Carlos, Sarah is 15 and I'm just about to be 14. And I got the talk at age eight. You can do better than this!

Carlos: I wouldn't exactly use you as an example for this...

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, and I'll fix this. *adds dare to list* Done.

Carlos: *mutters under breath*

PeanutFangirl: Okay, last question. Pete, how is your bullsh*t detector that awesome?

Pete: *smiles proudly* Usually folks will avoid looking me in the eye and talk really fast.

PeanutFangirl: Very useful information here...alright, that was pretty f*cking boring, LET'S GET INTO SOME DARES!

*crowds cheers*

PeanutFangirl: The first one if for my Sarah, my bae! But first, lock Carlos in the closet!

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Carlos: *from inside closet* LET ME OUT OF HERE!

PeanutFangirl: *kicks closet door* Shut up, jackass. Now Sarah, you're gonna play Five Nights At Freddy's!

*FNAF fans go insane*

Sarah: *looks at screen* Do I have to?

PeanutFangirl: Yes, don't question it.

Sarah: *puts on headphones and starts to play* Huh...this isn't THAT bad! *five minutes pass and Bonnie attacks* AHHHHH!

*crowds screams and laughs*

Carlos: IT'S NOT REAL SARAH! IT'S NOT REAL!

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, Carlos! This is our generation! Be glad I didn't make her play GTA!

Sarah: What's GTA?

PeanutFangirl: A video game I REALLLY wanna play! DAMMIT MOM WHY CAN'T I PLAY!

*crowds laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Okay, I'm f*cking tired so don't expect the chapter to be much longer!

*crowds awes*

PeanutFangirl: I'll be back, but I'm just tired. So the next dare is...*stares at sheet of paper then awkward shuffles over to Nick and wraps arms around his waist*

Nick: *uncomfortably* what the hell are you doing?

PeanutFangirl: Hugging you, what does it look like?

Nick: *Confused* Didn't you come up with these?

PeanutFangirl: *pulls away* yes, be glad it was just a hug. *smirks in a dirty way*

Nick: What the hell, aren't you like, twelve or something?

PeanutFangirl: Excuse me, but I am merely half a month from being 14, thank you very much! *crosses arms in an offensive way* But I guess you being damn fine makes up for you being an asshole.

Nick: *moves away awkwardly*

PeanutFangirl: Nolly. Nick and Molly, myself. Yes, I have the same name as that ninja from Savannah, but I am NOT ninja!

*crowds cheers*

PeanutFangirl: This next one is the best...Lee, put on a dress and stand in a pool full of noodles for the rest of the show.

*crowd laughs*

Lee: *stares* How the hell did you think of THAT?!

PeanutFangirl: DON'T QUESTION MY SANITY! Just...*snaps fingers and a sparkly pink dress appears on Lee* Now, get in the pool. *Kiddie pool full of wet noodles appears*

Lee: *groans* Fine. *sits in pool*

*everyone but Lee laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Unfortuantly, this is the last one.

*crowd boos*

PeanutFangirl: Shut up and deal with it! Carlos *he appears from out of the closet* You have to give Sarah "the talk"

Carlos: No! I am not doing that!

PeanutFangirl: If you don't then I will! Sarah...when a man and woman-

Carlos: FINE! I'll do it! *he and Sarah disappear from the room*

PeanutFangirl: We'll see what happens next time on the truth or dare show! Be sure to leave your questions and dares in the reviews, and join us next time! Take Luck! ROBIN OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

PeanutFangirl: Hey guys, I'm back with another episode!

*Crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: I know it's been a while since I updated, so I'm gonna create a system. I'll update this story once a month.

*Crowd groans*

PeanutFangirl: You want me to stop doing the show? No? THEN SHUT YO FACE!

*Crowd is silent*

PeanutFangirl: 'Kay thanks! Now, let's do some questions and dares! I'll read them from each letter.

*Crowd goes wild*

PeanutFangirl: From Ultraman Razor._ I dare Clemetine to kiss Sarah on the lips and I dare Carlos to break his own fingers. _Okay, I'm happy either way. Clem! Hop to it!

Clementine: *groans* Do I have to?

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into a large man eating turtle* YES!

Clemetine: *jumps in fear* OKAY! Fine! *walks over to Sarah and pecks her on the lips*

Sarah: Ew! *wipes mouth on sleeve*

PeanutFangirl: The first ship I've ever shipped in season two was Clarah. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

*Clarah fans go crazy*

Clementine: You guys are crazy.

PeanutFangirl: Alright, moving on! *glares at Clementine* Carlos, break all you fingers.

Carlos: That is ridiculous, I am not going to break my fingers because some child told me to.

Ultraman Razor: *suddenly appears* I AIN'T NO CHILD! NOW BREAK OUR F*CKING FINGERS BEFORE I DO IT!

Carlos: Enough! I'm not going to *Ultraman Razor breaks all of Carlos's fingers* ARGH!

PeanutFangirl: Thank you, Ultraman Razor. - sure thing *disappears* - New letter! From TwilightPrince101._ Lee, how does it feel after having your adventure with Clem telling you to stop swearing, she does it all the time on hers? Everyone, who's the bravest? Lee, now whenever Clem swears, you have to stop her. Whoever said they were the bravest, go finish 10/20 mode on 5NAF2. Everyone…QUICK, SAY THE CHEESIET PUN YOU CAN THINK OF, GO! _Lee, how does it feel?

Lee: Clem, have you actually been swearing?!

Clementine: Uh…no?"

PeanutFangirl, "You're f*cking crazy," ring a bell?

Clementine: Goddammit…

Lee: CLEMENTINE!

*Crowd laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Now, before you guys steal my spot, I'm the bravest.

Clementine: But…

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into large man eating turtle again* I'M THE BRAVEST!

Everyone: Okay! *shivers in fear*

PeanutFangirl: Now Lee, whenever Clem swears, you have to stop her, get it?

Lee: Got it.

PeanutFangirl: Now, I suck at Five Nights At Freddy's 2, so I can just say *evolves into large man eating turtle again* NO B*TCH! Now, for puns…I'm the only funny one here so…

*Cricket noise*

PeanutFangirl: Assholes. I want to make a chemistry joke, but all the good ones argon.

*Cricket noise again*

PeanutFangirl: F*ck you guys, it's funny. *evolves into large man eating turtle again* LAUGH!

Everyone: *forces laughter*

PeanutFangirl: Now, another letter! From CarlxPudding. _I dare Carley to put batteries into a radio without Lee's help. _

Carley: C'mon, no one is gonna let me down on that!

PeanutFangirl: Nope! *hands radio and batteries to Carley* Good luck!

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Carley: I can get it to fit! I swear!

PeanutFangirl: F*CK IT! MOVING ON!

Carley: Wait! I can…do…it…

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into large man eating turtle again and smashes the radio and batteries* You're done Carley, go sit down.

Carley: Fine. *sits down*

PeanutFangirl: Alright…where is that letter? *hits PeanutFangirl on the head* Oh! There it is! From AquaDestinysEmbrace. _I dare Carlos to stand atop a ball for four minutes! And I dare Nick to play flappy bird. _This should be good.

Carlos: Seriously, what is wrong with all you people. *suddenly appears on a giant ball and starts to do some sort of jig to stay on it*

PeanutFangirl: *laughs* Someone put this on Youtube! Now, Nicky boy!

Nick: Don't call me that.

PeanutFangirl: *smirks* I have total control over you, I'm the author.

Nick: Sh*t.

PeanutFangirl: See? I made you say that! Now *tosses Nick an iPad* Play some flappy bird!

**FOUR MINUTES LATER**

*Carlos falls off the ball as Nick continues to play flappy bird*

Nick: *****dies again* You…f*cking…stupid…bird…I….f*cking…hate…your…yellow…ass…so…fucking…much… *dies again* F*CK!

PeanutFangirl: You're cute when you're angry. *smiles* Okay moving on. From Evil Hobo Chuck. _I dare cripple Omid and Cripple Luke to run a marathon. One eyed Kenny to read the bottom of an eye chart covering his good eye. And Lilly has to admit that her dad is a douche. _Beautiful dares my friend, beautiful.

Evil Hobo Chuck: Thank you!

PeanutFangirl: Now, *cripples Omid and Luke* On your mark, get set, GO! *they take off as Omid takes the lead* LUKE! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND RUN!

Luke: SHUT UP! *attempts to run faster only to trip and faceplant*

PeanutFangirl: You're apparent good looks can't get you everything, dumbass. Kenny, cover up your good eye and read the bottom of this chart.

Kenny: *covers up good eye* What the hell is this? I can't see sh*t!

PeanutFangirl: Exactly.

Kenny: F*ck you b*tch

PeanutFangirl: You want to f*ck me? PEDOPHILLIA ALERT! I know I'm hot Kenny, but I'm not available for you.

Kenny: *glares* asshole

PeanutFangirl: Now Lilly, admit your dad is a douche.

Lilly: I'm sorry dad, but you're a douche…

Larry: Lilly! How dare you!

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, retard. No one likes you.

Larry: Excuse me, little girl. I don't remember asking you for your input. So shut the f*ck up.

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into large man eating turtle again* B*TCH WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Larry: *cowers* Nothing!

PeanutFangirl: That's what I thought. Now, from littlemissnerdgirl. (HEY BABY!) _Somebody eat little baby's ice cream. Omid, twerk. Lilly and Jane, shave off your eyebrows. I want to kiss Nick and Luke. _Baby girl, since you requested, you last dare will go first. GET ON OUT HERE!

Littlemissnerdgirl: *comes out* Hi!

Crowd cheers

PeanutFangirl: Now go ahead and whorify your lips.

Littlemissnerdgirl: YAY! *smashes lips on Luke's* THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! *smashes lips on Nick's*

Luke: *wipes lips* Ugh, fangirls.

Nick: *is released* My god… *wipes lips as well*

PeanutFangirl: Now…somebody has to eat little baby's ice cream. How about…YOU! *points to littlemissnerdgirl*

Littlemissnerdgirl: What!? No!

PeanutFangirl: You're on the show! Now you have to!

Littlemissnerdgirl: NO! *turns into a flying elephant and flies away*

PeanutFangirl: So long littlemissnerdgirl and your dare! Omid!

Omid: *returns from winning marathon* What?

PeanutFangirl: You have to twerk.

Omid: Finally! *rips of pants to reveal booty shorts* I've been waiting for this opportunity! *begins to professionally twerk*

PeanutFangirl: Is this how you got Christa?

Christa: No, I just pretend that I don't even know him!

PeanutFangirl: You shouldn't. Just watch that booty jiggle. *proceeds to watch Omid twerk like a boss* Now, Lilly, Jane. SHAVE THEM EYEBROWS!

Lilly &amp; Jane: F*CK NO!

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into large man eating turtle again* DO IT!

Lilly: Okay! Okay! *shaves off eyebrows*

Jane: F*ck that, you don't scare me!

PeanutFangirl: *eats Jane* Done! Moving on From the Rose of Hedylogos. (HEY BATMAN!) _Luke, have you ever felt any romantic feelings towards Nick? Carlos, what happened to Sarah's mother? Kenny, who do you love more? Katjaa or Sarita?And you should let me hug the sh*t out of Nick…;)_ Alright then, babe. Come on out and hug Nick.

The Rose Of Hedylogos: *puts glue on body and throws arms around Nick* I'm never letting go.

Nick: *stiffly* Why do all the fangirls like me?

PeanutFangirl: *smiles flirtatiously* You should be happy, Nicky boy! Now Luke, have you ever had any romantic feelings towards Nick?

Luke: WHAT?! No! We're just like…brothers!

PeanutFangirl &amp; The Rose of Hedylogos: NUKE WAS TOTALLY CANNON!

*Nuke fans cheer wildly*

PeanutFangirl: Now, Carlos, what happened to Sarah's mother.

Carlos: *covers Sarah's ears* She died while giving birth to our unborn daughter. That is all I will say of it.

PeanutFangirl: Much respect for your loss, Carlos. Now, Kenny, do you love Katjaa or Sarita more?

Kenny: Uh…Katjaa I guess. I mean, she IS my wife!

Sarita : *forces smile* If Kenny is happy, I'm happy.

PeanutFangirl: Now, I'm only doing two more because I'm in the car and I'm getting sick.

*Crowd awes*

PeanutFangirl: Do you assholes want me to vomit all over the stage? No? THEN F*CKING SHUT UP! Now, from Ploagaming. (WHAT'S UP HALEY!) _I dare Sarah to wear a sexy kitten outfit in public. _

Sarah: Sexy kitten outfit…?

Carlos: NO! Sarah will not wear such a…

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into large man eating turtle again and eats Carlos* Join Jane asshole. Now Sarah, time to sexify you.

Crowd cracks up

PeanutFangirl: *snaps fingers and Sarah appears in a sexy cat outfit* Goddamn Sarah, that looks like something Nikki Manaj would wear! Time to go out in public!

Sarah: *walks outside and stands on a curb* I don't feel good.

PeanutFangirl: Neither do I, Sarah. But since you look like Nikki Manaj, you are gonna dance to ANACONDA! *Plays Anaconda*

Sarah: * dances to Anaconda * I can't stop!

PeanutFangirl: *goes back inside* Sarah is just too sexy for me to handle! MY GOD! *peeks outside to see a car stop in front of Sarah, pick her up, and drives to a nearby motel* Well, there goes Sarah!

*Crowd stares in shock*

PeanutFangirl: MOVING ON! Last one, from ColorsAndWords. (HEY EMMA!) _I want to punch Carver in the dick and kiss Nick._ Alrighty, come on over here Emma!

ColorsAndWords: *waves* HELLOOOOOOOOOO!

PeanutFangirl: Calm your titties, Emma. You're on TV…or my story… I DON'T F*CKING KNOW! Now, let's bring Carver out.

Carver *magically appears* What the f*ck? Where am I?

PeanutFangirl: You're on my show to get your dick punched.

ColorsAndWords: *punches Carver in the dick, then shakes off hand* Ew.

Carver: *crouches in pain* GODDAMMIT!

PeanutFangirl: It should've been Troy…ANYWAY! Emma, go kiss my future lover.

ColorAndWords: *pries The Rose Of Hedylogos off Nick and smashes lips on his*

The Rose Of Hedylogos: NO! MY NICKY! *leaps onto Nick and ColorsAndWords*

PeanutFangirl: AND THAT'S HOW BABIES ARE MADE!

Carlos: *from inside PeanutFangirl's stomach* Where is my daughter?

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, keeper of a sh*tty PHD. Hope you guys enjoyed the episode! Leave more dares in the reviews! I'm sorry for the missing stuff, I'll get them in the next episode! ROBIN OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

PeanutFangirl: What's up losers! Welcome back to my Truth or Dare show!

*Crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: Now, I have some sad news. The dares I had from last episode that were never answered in this episode. I'm sorry but it will take to much time. So I'll try to do all the dares on last episode in this episode! Sorry guys!

*Crowd awes*

PeanutFangirl: Just be happy I'm updating assholes. Now, I'm not wasting any time! Let's do some questions and dares!

*Crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: Alright, this one is from Maxiben1124. _I want to kiss Clem on the lips. _Well come on out here then!

Maxiben1124: *shyly waves* Hi.

PeanutFangirl: C'mon shy guy! *drags Maxiben1124 onto the stage* Now, make out with the princess!

Clementine: What did you call me?

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, princess.

Maxiben1124: *awkwardly pecks Clementine on the lips* 'kay BYE! *disappears*

Clementine: *stares forward awkwardly* Uhhhhhhhhhh….

PeanutFangirl: She totally liked it, now! Next letter! From Red Eyed Rabbit (HEY RIDDLER) this is good. _1\. Make Clem and Sarah older (if ya can, otherwise don't) and ask Luke and Nick who they think is hotter, who ever they pick, (Sarah or Clem) has to throw cream pies at them and force feed them raw eggs. (idk where I got that idea from xD)__  
__2\. For Luke, did you enjoy banging Jane? Did she give you STD of any kind? Did you ever bang Bonnie? if so, did she give you any STD? (xD Im sorry, I just really hate Bonnie and Jane...)__  
__3\. Clementine, if you could look like anyone in this room when you get older, Who would you want to look like? You can't chose yourself as one, and you can't choose the host Molly either. (Because she's to fabulous)__  
__4\. Let me hug Luke please xD that would make my day x10__  
__and one more, (Sorry for making you read all of this ) Bring Emily and Lena onto he set IDC IF YOU DONT WANNA! YOUR GONNA DO IT! ALRIGHT? Good. Then, make lemolly happen, French kiss. xD xD I ship it!_

*Crowd laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Well, that was a mouthful. How about this, since these are my favorites, let's save them for last, okay? Good!

*Crowd awes*

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into a giraffe with daggers for teeth* SHUT UP!

*Crowd cowers*

PeanutFangirl: Good. Now, from Shaun of the dead bro. _I'd like to kiss Bonnie. Also, Doug and Carley kiss! _Sorry man, no Matthew on the show.

Shaun of the dead bro: Damn.

PeanutFangirl: *pats awkwardly* I know, I know. Now, you may kiss the ginger!

Bonnie: Hey! That's rac- *is attacked by Shaun of the dead bro's lips*

PeanutFangirl: Hawt. Now, Dougy and Carley must kissy!"

Doug: *slowly shuffles towards Carley* I uh…

Carley: Oh for crying out loud! *grabs Doug's shirt collar and smashes her lips on his*

PeanutFangirl: Ah, the awkward romance! Now, next letter. *opens, realizes it's upside down, and flips* From PLOAGaming (HALEY IS BACK B*TCHES!) _I want to touch Luke's butt so I can say, "I touched the butt." And I want Sarah to be one month pregnant, because of the last dare. _*applauds* Fine dares my friend, fine dares indeed.

PLOAGaming: Yeah, yeah. Where's the butt?

PeanutFangirl: Right here, HEY LUKE!

Luke: What?!

PeanutFangirl: Turn around.

Luke: *spins around* Why am I doing this?

PLOAGaming: *lightly smacks Luke's butt* I touched the butt.

Luke: *jumps away* What the hell!?

PeanutFangirl: Dat ass, IT'S HOLY! Now, I would like to welcome SARAH'S FAT STOMACH!

Sarah: Why is my belly getting big daddy?

Carlos: It's uh… *turns to PeanutFangirl* WHAT DID YOU DO?!

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into giraffe with daggers for teeth again* F*CK OFF! *Carlos cowers* Good, now! From Cap'n Derp Scout. _I dare Sarah and Clementine to play GTA as Trevor. _Now, I may want GTA, but I don't know who Trevor is. So yeah, gonna have to skip you on that one! I'M SORRY OKAY!

Cap'n Derp Scout: Well, can I play?

PeanutFangirl: Sure.

Cap'n Derp Scout: YAY! *plays some GTA*

PeanutFangirl: Moving on, from shadow ninja. _I dare Kenny and you not to swear for the rest of the chapter. I dare Larry to drop a bowling ball on Kenny's foot. _

Kenny: Son of a. *realizes he didn't say b*tch* Why can't I say?

PeanutFangirl: Because it is physically impossible for you to swear for the rest of the episode…B*TCH! Haha! Larry *hands Larry a bowling ball* drop this on Kenny's foot.

Larry: *grins* With pleasure. *drops bowling ball on Kenny's foot*

Kenny: *reaches for foot* SWEET MONKEY PEE PEE SAUCE!

*Everyone stares at Kenny awkwardly*

PeanutFangirl: Uh…moving on. From Twdgfangirl34 (HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!) _Can I punch Larry, Carver, Jane, and Troy in the faces, make Clem, Kenny, and Nick switch hats for the whole episode, could I hug Arvo? He reminds me alot of Harry Potter, and can I kiss Nick on the lips? _Absolutely! C'mon out!

Twdgfangirl34: *skips out and waves frantically* HI!

PeanutFangirl: How adorable! Now, Troy isn't here, f*cking Troy, but Carver is! So feel free to punch his face in!

Twdgfangirl: And Larry's and Jane's. *punches Larry in the face, with no reaction* Damn. *punches Jane, who scowls back*

PeanutFangirl: Don't be afraid of Carver. *ties Carver up* Now, can I change your plan real fast?

Twdgfangirl34: Uh…sure.

PeanutFangirl: Make Lasercorn proud and punch him…right in the balls.

Twdgfangirl34: Oh! Okay! *smiles evily* Prepare your balls, Billy-Bob Gunderson! *punches Carver in the balls*

Carver: F*CK! *struggles to free self*

PeanutFangirl: Beautiful! Now, moving on. From little brandybuck. _I dare Sarah to watch the anaconda music video, get Luke and Nick to make out, and get Kenny to punch himself repeatingly in the face until he cries._ I think we've traumatized Sarah enough, so let's skip over that one.

*Crowd boos*

PeanutFangirl: SHUT UP! Perverts. Now, Luke and Nick must make out!

Luke &amp; Nick: What?! No!

PeanutFangirl: Don't look me in the eye and pretend you don't want to.

Luke &amp; Nick: But… *some majestic force causes them to make out passionately*

PeanutFangirl: That's what I'm talking about.

*Nuke fans squeal loudly*

PeanutFangirl and Nuke fans: NUKE! NUKE! NUKE! NUKE! NUKE! NUKE!

PeanutFangirl: Now, Kenny, punch yourself in the face until you cry. And before you protest… *evolves into giraffe with daggers for teeth again* DO IT!

Kenny: Frick! (Still can't swear) *begins to punch self in the face*

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Kenny: *sobs while nose is seriously bleeding* MAKE IT STOP!

Luke &amp; Nick: *are still making out*

PeanutFangirl: I think my girl boner has settled. *Luke and Nick stop making out and Kenny stops punching himself* Now, from EvaTheKnight. _Luke has to run outside screaming, "I've lost my voice! Come help me find it!" I want to slow dance with Nick while he's blindfolded. Clem has to do the cinnamon challenge. Kenny has to drink a bottle of mayo. And PeanutFangirl has to dance her most favorite dance moves. _Goddammit, I can't dance to save my life. Look! *starts to dance to Beyonce's _Move Your Body _like someone is having a seizure*

Carlos: She's having a seizure! *runs to PeanutFangirl's aid only to be accidentally slapped*

PeanutFangirl: Whoops! My bad! See, I can't dance. Luke, you know what to do.

Luke: Ugh, FINE! *runs outside* HEY! I'VE LOST MY VOICE! COME HELP ME FIND IT!

PeanutFangirl: That looks really f*cking retarded. Now, come here Eva!

EvaTheKnight: WHOOO! I'M ON THIS SHOW! WHOOO! WHOOO! HI MOM! WHOOO!

PeanutFangirl: Seriously! Calm your tits girl! *blindfolds Nick* Slow dance away.

Nick: *pats Eva's face* Who is this?

EvaTheKnight: NICKY! * glomps Nick *

PeanutFangirl: I'd be surprise if she doesn't bang him right there right now.

EvatheKnight: Is that permission?

PeanutFangirl: Who are you trying to bang? Me or Nick? I know I'm more fab than most people (Red Eyed Rabbit: And that bubble butt) SHUT UP! But I'm not interested.

EvaTheKnight: Whatever. *makes out with Nick*

Nick: F*cking fangirls…

PeanutFangirl: Alright. Clemmy and Kenny! Hop to it!

Clementine: I actually like cinnamon, so this might not be so bad. *attempts to swallow cinnamon, only to cough it back up* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SH*T!?

*Everyone but Clementine and Lee laughs*

Kenny: *chugs jar of mayo* That's freaking disgusting! *vomits*

*Everyone but Kenny laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Oh so beautiful! Just my kind of scene. Now, from Prettyprincess45. _Luke…KISS BONNIE! _Seriously?! All the kissing?! WHY DON'T I GET SOME KISSES?! Seriously, where are my kisses? I'm the most fab person here! (Red Eyed Rabbit: And that bubble butt…) SHUT UP ABOUT MY BUBBLE BUTT!

Luke: How many people am I going to kiss on this show?

PeanutFangirl: Like I said, every girl and gay guy found you attractive when they first saw you honey, deal with it.

Luke: Fine… *kisses Bonnie*

Bonnie: *kisses back passionately*

PeanutFangirl: Ack! Not a fan, sorry Lonnie shippers.

*Lonnie shippers boo*

PeanutFangirl: *evolves into giraffe with daggers for teeth again* SHUT THE F*CK UP! Moving on. From chrisakathenerd. _I want to kiss Sarah. _Fine, hop to it.

Chrisakathenerd: Yay! *smashes lips on Sarah*

Carlos: STOP WITH THIS- *is devoured by PeanutFangirl after she evolved into a giraffe with daggers for teeth again*

PeanutFangirl: Now that he's been taken care of. From Aspect Of Unoriginal Though! (GLENN THE BADASS/CREEP) _I dare Danny st. John to make love to Sam the dog; then Lee needs to watch before screeching, "It's OOOOOOVEEEEERRRRR!" The having a stroke soon after. _You are a genius my friend. A GENIUS! Sadly, Danny and Sam ain't on this show, but I do have a little something for you. ROLL THE CLIP!

*Clip shows a video of Danny dry humping his rifle, and is replaced with Sam the dog*

Lee: IT'S OOOOOOVEEEEERRRRR! *has a stroke*

PeanutFangirl: This is beautiful. *wipes a falling tear* Last dare before we get into Red Eyed Rabbit's!

*Crowd awes*

PeanutFangirl: Red. Eyed. Rabbit's. Dare.

*Crowd cheers*

PeanutFangirl: That's what I'm talking about! From BladeRunner43. _I dare Sarah to kiss Becca on the lips. _Now, Becca isn't here, so can Clementine make up for it?

Clementine: Again? Really?

PeanutFangirl: Yes. KISS! KISS! KISS!

Sarah &amp; Clementine: FINE! *awkwardly peck each other's lips*

PeanutFangirl: Alright! Time for Red Eyed Rabbit's dare! Get on out here hun!

Red Eyed Rabbit: hops into room and glomps Luke* That's one dare out of the way, PeanutBubbleButt!

PeanutFangirl: STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BUBBLE BUTT! GAWD!

*Crowd laughs*

PeanutFangirl: Clem, you get to hit Luke in the face with a pie and shove a raw egg down his throat, Sarah, you do the same to Nick. Cool?

Clementine &amp; Sarah: *grins evily* CaN't WaIt, PeAnUtFaNgIrL!

PeanutFangirl: *ties Luke and Nick down to two chairs* BEGIN!

*Sarah and Clementine proceed to shove raw eggs into Luke and Nick's mouths and slam pies into their faces and they high five at the end*

Luke &amp; Nick: Motherf*cker.

PeanutFangirl: I don't know how you came up with that, but it's awesome! Hey Luke, did you enjoy banging Jane? Did you get STDs? Did you ever bang Bonnie? Did you get STDs from her?

Luke: *muffling from pie and egg* Why do you want to know THAT?!

Red Eyed Rabbit: Because I really hate Jane and Bonnie, NOW ANSWER B*TCH!

Luke: Okay! Okay! Jane was okay, but I didn't get STDs…and no I've never…banged Bonnie. Why do you call it that?

PeanutFangirl: We just do, accept it. Clementine, when you get older? Who would you like to resemble the most? And you can't choose me or yourself. *dramatically flips hair over shoulder*

Clementine: I don't know, Carley? She's pretty, I guess.

PeanutFangirl &amp; Red Eyed Rabbit: Yeah she is.

Carley: Don't bring me into this.

PeanutFangirl: And it looks like I have to French kiss ml 2 ghost and The Rose of Hedylogos at the same time…dammit.

Red Eyed Rabbit: YES! LEMOLY FOR THE WIN!

PeanutFangirl: Well, hope you all enjoyed the show! I'm gonna go French kiss my friends before Red Eyed Rabbit kills me! ROBIN OUT! *French kisses ml 2 ghost and The Rose of Hedylogos.*


	4. Chapter 4

PeanutFangirl: I'M ACTUALLY BACK AFTER MY BREAK! *silence* That's when you clap.

*crowd awkwardly applauds*

PeanutFangirl: Geez you guys are boring. Let's get right into this!

*crowd goes wild*

PeanutFangirl: The first letter is from...fanfictionisahobby (no, it's a career) and they say, _Clementine punch Nick in the balls. I want to kiss Sarita. _Alright quick, easy, and funny. Wonderful wait to start, thank you!

Fanfictionisahobby: I try.

PeanutFangirl: You guys heard the dares, I'm not going to repeat myself.

Clementine: I'm cool with this. *punches Nick in the balls*

Nick: *gripes crotch* SH*T! OUCH! *moans in pain*

PeanutFangirl: Man up, ya pussy. Continue please.

Fanfictionisahobby: Gladly. *kisses Sarita(

Kenny: You sonuva...*grits teeth* that's fine! I have a wife anyway! *puts arm around Katjaa*

PeanutFangirl: Whatever, I like Sarita better than Katjaa anyway. MOVING ON! Next letter is from AguaDestinysEmbrace. _Everyone has to play Kindom Hearts. Kenny can't swear for the rest of the episode._

Kenny: POOP!

PeanutFangirl: I'm almost sorry, but I have never played that so I doubt these assholes have.

Sound Guy: Actually, we-

PeanutFangirl: Shut up, sound guy! NEXT LETTER From JiggyWithTheJigsaw, cool name, and he/she/it says, _Bonnie? Who's better? Me or Luke? Carver, kiss Alvin's butt. Doug marry Carley! _This outa be good.

JiggyWithTheJigsaw: *flexes* So, who's better Bonnie?

Bonnie: *drolls*

JiggyWithTheJigsaw: I'll take that as a me.

Bonnie: *Glomps JiggyWithTheJigsaw*

PeanutFangirl: I see Jigsaw babies in the future. Carver, kiss Alvin's ass!

Carver: F*CK NO!

Alvin: Um...can I pass this one?

PeanutFangirl: You know what Alvin, because I like you, I'll cut you a deal. *whispers something to Alvin*

Alvin: I can get behind that. *evolves into a giant ass bear and eats Carver*

PeanutFangirl: *leans over to Alvin's stomach* Now Carvy, you're going to kiss the inside of Alvin's butt and he'll sh*t you out. If you don't, you'll teleport to your bedroom, masturbate until you die five minutes later as you're found by your mom.

Carver: *from inside* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *kisses the inside of Alvin's ass and later is sh*t out of Alvin*

PeanutFangirl: That looked kinda like a porno...NEVERMIND! *snaps fingers and Doug and Carley are at their wedding* They'll be back in a little while. I'm giving them some 'alone time'.

*crowd oohs*

PeanutFangirl: NEXT LETTER! Where is it? SOUND GUY! WHERE IS THE LETTER?

Sound guy: I don't kn-

PeanutFangirl: SHUT UP SOUND GUY! *checks under couch* There you are you little bastard! It's from Bubbles2k100 (Hey Meggles) And she says, _Kenny has to swallow a grenade after pulling the pin. I want to hug Sarah and then steal her glasses. _

Kenny: You guys are a bunch of motherloving poo poo heads! *pulls grenade pin and swallows it, choking a little, and gags* I hate everything.

Buggles2k100: SARAH EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP! *glomps Sarah*

Kenny: IT'S GONNA BLOW! *explodes*

PeanutFangirl: SWEET HOLY JESUS THERE'S KENNY GUTS EVERYWHERE! *wipes Kenny guts off face*

Sarah: *pulls away* gross!

Bubbles2k100: *grabs Sarah's glasses and runs* HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE

Sarah: Hey! I need those!

Carlos: Stop! Bring those glasses back.

PeanutFangirl: Calm your titties, here *snaps fingers* Why isn't this working? *snaps five more times* Dammit, what's going on? SOUND GUY?! Where are the glasses?!

Sound guy: I saw them over-

PeanutFangirl: SHUT. UP. SOUND. GUY. *snaps and Sarah's glasses appear* There they are! *gives glasses to Sarah* Happy?

Sarah: Yes.

PeanutFangirl: Now, the next letter is from chrisakathenerd. I'M A NERD TOO! They say, _Lee has to figure skate on roller skates. Clem has to watch a horror movie. Kenny, watch some deez nuts vines. Nick, who in the group would you date? I wanna kiss Sarah. _Lovely dares my friend. Let's do a little time skip real quick!

* * *

Lee: *falls on his ass for the hundredth time* Goddammit ouch!

Clementine: *curls in a ball* Puppies. Puppies. Puppies.

PeanutFangirl: C'mon! Jigsaw ain't that bad!

Nick: *still thinking* Uhhhhhhhhh

PeanutFangirl: PICK ONE ALREADY!

Nick: FINE! Lilly's kinda hot.

Lilly: *cringes* No thank you.

PeanutFangirl: Watch yourself Lilly...no one steals Nicky from me.

Nick: You're like ten!

PeanutFangirl: I'M FOURTEEN!

Sound guy: Molly, you have a boyfriend.

PeanutFangirl: SHUT UP SOUND GUY!

Sound guy: You're so mean!

PeanutFangirl: I SAID SHUT UP SOUND GUY!

Chrisakathenerd: *has been kissing Sarah for two hours then suddenly finds themselves in their bedroom alone again* HEY!

PeanutFangirl: Whatever. MOVING ON! I'm gonna skip a few dares because I'm thisclose to passing out.

*crowd awes*

PeanutFangirl: Don't test me bitches! Now, the next letter is from BladeRunner43. _I dare Clem to fight a horde of velociraptors with a glow stick. _This outa be good.

Clementine *is thrown a glow stick* Wait, I can't- *is chased by velociraptors* SH*T! *runs*

PeanutFangirl: That didn't last long. We'll just leave her to handle herself. MOVING ON! This next letter is from... Aspect of Unoriginal Thought! He says, _I dare Larry to make love to Leland with Vernon watching in a pink speedo as he spreads nutella all over his hair, wrinkly body. Then Lee needs to be carted into the room in a shopping cart, and he needs to scream, "YOU WANNA GET VIOLENT YA OLD F*CK? WELL COME ON!" Before being launched from the shopping cart and joining in on a three way with Leland and Larry. _Wow, that's hot.

*Larry and Leland bang as Vernon creepily spies in his pink speedo*

Vernon: Sweet sauce all over my body. *is thrown Nutella* close enough! *lathers self in Nutella*

Lee: *is pushed in a cart by sound guy* YOU WANNA GET VIOLENT YOU OLD F*CK? WELL, COME ON! *is laughed into a threesome porno with Larry and Leland as Vernon watches while washing hair with Nutella*

PeanutFangirl: I need some holy water. NEXT! We have Magixben1124 (HEEEEEEY DORK) and he says. _I wanna kick Arvo and Carlos in the nuts* _Now Arvo isn't a part of this show, but since you're my homie, I'll make an exception just for you.

Magixben1124: Thanks Huannasaw.

Arvo: *appears randomly* Huh? *Says "why am I here?" in Russian*

Magixben1124: *kicks Arvo in the nuts* HELL YEAH BITCHES!

Arvo: *cries in pain as he disappears*

PeanutFangirl: Now you Carlos... *laughs evilly*

Carlos: No. I refuse. This is highly unnecessary!

PeanutFangirl: You ain't the host bitch, I am. And I say it's necessary! *ties up Carlos* Let 'er rip!

Magixben1124: Here we go! *charges foot and sends a raging kick into Carlos's balls*

Carlos: *dick is shoved up himself inside out* OH MY GOD! *crumbles to the ground in deathly pain*

*PeanutFangirl &amp; Magixben1124 &amp; crowd dies of laughter*

PeanutFangirl: Now Carlos is a woman everybody! Sarah, you better start called him Mom!

*everyone cracks up*

PeanutFangirl: Last one! From Jordandaflyingpotato. _I wanna fly on, Potato-butt larry, choke carver then turn into potato chips for you to eat. _Beautiful! Just f*cking beautiful!

Jordandaflyingpotato: *turns Larry into a potato butt and rides on him* WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME! REEEEEE! *jumps off and chokes carver who is still covered in Kenny guts and Alvin's poop* I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD BITCHES! *ten magically turns into potatos and offers self to PeanutFangirl*

PeanutFangirl: Why thank you! *eats potato chips* Mmm, yummy. Now, I'll updated this next month! Be here please, I need money to feed my drug addiction (I don't actually have a drug addiction)! Take Luck! ROBIN OUT! *eats more potato ships*


End file.
